El día que mi vida comenzó
by dana haruno
Summary: Hay ciertas fechas que son más significativas que otras y de eso Fate, no tienela más remota de las dudas.


**El día que mi vida empezó.**

La brisa sutil de la tarde le dio en el rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por aquél soplo que tanto le gustaba. Suspiró antes de volver a enfocar su mirada hacia el objetivo que llevaba algunos minutos buscando.

Sonrió al notar que aún no era descubierta.

Con pasos estudiados se aproximó y sin medir palabra alguna se dejó caer de rodillas, para con sus brazos rodear firmemente por la espalda a aquella rubia cabezotas que se empecinaba en cerrar las puertas al mundo exterior en momentos cómo aquellos.

"Te encontré" le dijo en un susurro, dejando que su aliento erizará el cuello de su novia. Rió por lo bajo al notar la tensión y el ligero rubor que sabía se había apoderado de la cara de Fate. "Este año no fue tan complicado encontrarte…"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero que me encuentres?" fue una pregunta impregnada de un tono juguetón y sugerente.

"Sí quisieras ser fácil de encontrar, para empezar no desaparecías sin previo aviso del trabajo, dejando a Signum con todo el papeleo…" la medio regañó "Un día de estos usará a Levantine y no te va a gustar." la risa tranquila de la enforcer provocó que apretara más el abrazo.

"No pasa nada Nanoha."

"Tienes razón. Fugarse del trabajo, esconderse, y quedarse viendo la nada en un parque, es algo muy común hoy en día."

"¿Tenemos que pasar por esto todos los años?" preguntó abatida Fate, mientras observaba el área de juegos en donde varios niños se veían dispuestos a provechar lo que quedaba de la tarde.

"No, en realidad eres tú la que siempre lo provoca. ¿Tan difícil es aceptar algo de cariño y comprensión?"

"Es… es sólo que no sé si merezca…"

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase" la voz de Nanoha sonó cortante.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, sintiendo únicamente el compás de sus respiraciones y el calor casi muerto de los últimos rayos de sol. No había necesidad de nada más; la castaña entendía sobremanera la situación en la que se encontraban, cada año era lo mismo y rogaba al Dios que se dignara a escucharla, porque pronto días como estos quedaran en el olvido.

Mucho tiempo ya había pasado desde aquél día que no era mencionado por nadie, pero a pesar de eso, Nanoha sabía que Fate seguía guardando recuerdos y fantasmas que sólo en ocasiones muy contadas salían a flote… ocasiones cómo esa.

El nombre de Precia se volvió un tabú. Algo que todos sabían que estaba ahí, pero que nadie se atrevía a mencionar a menos que la situación lo ameritara. Y aunque la rubia se hiciera la fuerte, aunque por fuera pareciera que ese episodio ya estaba por completo superado, Nanoha sabía y entendía, que el escozor de las heridas nunca se irían. Por eso es que apretó de nuevo el abrazo, la atrajo hacia sí, y sin decir nada más comenzó a besarle el cabello hasta llegar al cuello y alcanzar una de las mejillas. La enforcer se dejó hacer, no poniendo resistencia alguna y respirando el agradable aroma que su castaña desprendía. Continuamente se repetía que ya no podía sentarse a lamer sus heridas, mismas que con el tiempo fueron cicatrizando y algunas incluso desapareciendo, pero cada vez que calendario marcaba _aquella _fecha, no podía evitar sentir una cierta opresión en el pecho.

Eran ese número y ese mes, impresos en un papel, lo que la devolvían al momento en que todo lo que sabía se vino abajo cómo un telón mal puesto. Cuando de pronto respirar se hizo tan difícil que no recordaba cómo hacerlo de manera correcta. Las palabras que escuchó, se quedaron grabados en su memoria y que cuando a su subconsciente le daban ataques de sadismo, no paraban de repetirse en sus pesadillas. Definitivamente, ese día era malo… sus memorias lo volvían oscuro y frío.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y necesito tragar saliva para intentar en un vano esfuerzo, deshacerlo.

"Mañana es día libre" el tono suave y cálido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar los ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada de forma tierna. Sonrió al verlos. Esos ojos, esa voz, toda ella. Nanoha había aparecido en su vida hacía exactamente el mismo tiempo. Y al igual que en aquella ocasión, ahora era capaz de iluminar sus días y sus noches. No podía más que dar gracias al cielo por eso. Al cielo que brillaba en aquellos pozos profundos que ahora la observaban de manera curiosa. "¿Fate-chan?"

"No es nada…" negó mientras se separaba un poco y se colocaba de frente a la instructora. "Sólo recordaba"

"¿Qué cosa?" ¡Oh, sí! Takamachi Nanoha era de las personas más curiosas que conocía, justo después de Hayate. Dejó escapar una carcajada ante la mirada cargada de curiosidad que leía en ella. "¡Fate-chan!" un puchero de niña indignada adorno el rostro de la castaña.

"Es que por un momento se me olvido, que justo un día como hoy…" se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros que los labios que tanto le gustaban. "Mi verdadera vida empezó" A Nanoha se le iluminaron más los ojos, si es que eso era posible y sin previo aviso se soltó a llorar "¿eh?" Fate la miró confundida "¿Qué hice ahora?" estaba segura que su rostro era todo un poema. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte sollozo y una Nanoha haciéndola de Magdalena colgada de su cuello.

"¡Eres una tonta!" balbuceó cómo pudo, al tiempo que le daba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho. No podía evitarlo; en ocasiones le parecía demasiado el mérito que le era dado. "¡Tonta!" Fate cayó sobre el pasto debido al peso que el ace de aces colocaba encima de ella. Los sollozos ahogados escuchándose de fondo y el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas.

"¿No se supone que la consolada era yo?" rió entre dientes al sentir un golpe a modo de respuesta. Ahora era su turno de abrazar. "Gracias…"

"No hay nada que…"

"Shhh…" fue callada por unos dedos puestos sobre sus labios. "Déjame agradecer. Cuando entraste a mi vida, no llegaste sola. Justo después vino Lindy okaa-san, Chrono y Amy… luego Hayate y los demás. Ahora tengo una familia, algo con lo que únicamente soñaba y jamás creí ver vuelto realidad. Me has enseñado demasiadas cosas, y no sé si he podido dejarte en claro lo agradecida que estoy por eso…" el nudo había vuelto y en esta ocasión no parecía querer desaparecer.

"Me das demasiado mérito" sonrió mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella. "Al final de cuentas, tú me abriste la puerta"

"Porque fuiste endemoniadamente persistente"

"Seeeeeeeee, dicen que es mi don" Fate levantó un ceja incrédula.

"¿Quién dice eso?"

"¡Todos!"

"Define esa palabra"

"¡Fate-chan!"

"Ya, ya, ya… esta bien, ya entendí… ¡deja de hacer eso!"

"Nyahaha, no, sufrirás el poner en duda mi dones demoniacos" le dio una mordida más en el cuello.

"Na-Nanoha, estamos en un lugar público" el calor se le subió a la cabeza, estaba totalmente segura que el color de sus ojos no era rival para el que la piel de su rostro poseía ahora.

"Eso lo hace más interesante…"

"¿Por qué mejor no regresamos al pluff?"

"No, estoy segura que _todos _piden un lemon" levantó el rostro al tiempo que ponía _la_ sonrisa que nunca le auguraba nada bueno a la enforcer.

"Te lo vuelvo a pedir… define _todos_" La castaña se detuvo y se incorporó mientras trataba de retener las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

"Creo que puedo esperar a llegar a la casa" le tendió una mano a su novia que aún continuaba sobre el pasto algo abochornada.

"Pero tal vez yo no sea tan fuerte" Fate la sujetó de la cintura y no dejó tiempo a respuesta alguna. Hizo lo que planeaba hacer antes de que a Nanoha le diera por ponerse a llorar. Le demostró todo su agradecimiento de la única forma en la que se sentía capaz de expresarlo… en ocasiones las palabras no daban. La besó con cariño, con pasión, con todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho y que en ocasiones creía que lo harían estallar. Le hacía feliz el poder sentirlos como suyos y de nadie más, podía jactarse de que era la única que conocía el sabor de aquellos labios.

"Gracias…" Nanoha sonrió ante esas palabras.

"Es mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a casa."

"Totalmente de acuerdo." Caminaron hasta salir llegar a la entrada de aquel parque que sirvió de refugio y confidente. Tal vez el próximo año Fate se saltaría la parte de las escondidas e iría directo a su casa. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada ante la idea… definitivamente, todas las heridas cicatrizaban. Unas más rápido que otras, pero todas lo hacía, y para los días en lo que escocieran, sabía que Nanoha estaría ahí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola! Aquí dando señales de vida luego de un rato sin poder escribir más que un párrafo… era realmente frustrante abrir Word y quedarme mirando la pantalla en blanco, pero hoy logró salir esto. Creó que se debe de mis ganas atroces de recibir un abrazo… sí, creo que eso fue lo que originó este shot, pero luego cobró vida por sí mismo y se volvió una mezcla rara de géneros jajajajajaja. Para ser sincera no termina de agradarme, pero bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno…

Supongo que ya no hay más que decir de mi parte…

Ya sé que ninguno de ustedes me puede abrazar, pero dejen un review y será exactamente lo mismo jajajajajjaja… el clima templado cómo el de hoy me pone así jejejejejeje.

Nos vemos, espero que fuera de su agrado.

Dana.


End file.
